Impatience
by Mikishimiko
Summary: mon premier one-shot sur Shikamaru et Temari ... Alors soyez indulgents ! bref voilà nos deux ananas comme on les aimes ATTENTION LEMON! pour notre plus grand plaisir


-Bon, je vais me coucher, annonça Shikamaru.

Il se leva du fauteuil où il était assis et salua ses amis avant de les quitter pour la nuit.

-Déjà ? demande Ino. Mais il n'est que minuit. Tu n'es vraiment pas endurant, rigola-t-elle doucement.

- Laisse-le s'il a envie de dormir… Rétorqua Sakura. Et puis comme cela demain il sera debout plus tôt, oh mais ça tombe bien c'est ton tour de faire le petit déjeuner, dit elle en se tournant vers Shika, mais tu t'en souvenais n'est ce pas ?

Tous le regardaient et le jeune brun pensa très fort un « galère » qui siffla entre ses dents. Sur ce il détourna les talons et emprunta le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Ce même couloir qu'elle avait pris une heure plus tôt. Oui, son parfum flottait encore dans l'air. Il vira à droite, puis a gauche. Son essence se rapprochait, devenait de plus en plus forte. Pourtant, elle aurait du disparaitre depuis le temps. A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'il fut violemment plaqué contre le mur. Ses yeux verts brillaient dans l'obscurité du couloir, d'une lueur presque sadique. Oui, elle allait lui faire payer.

-Alors comme ça on va se coucher ? remarqua Témari, acide.

-Tu as attendu une heure dans le couloir ? demanda Shikamaru piquant.

-J'attendais que tu cesses de te cacher. Tu m'évites. Ça fait quatre jours. Tu croyais que j'allais attendre combien de temps ?

-Je pensais que tu comprendrais de ne pas venir me chercher.

-Ce que tu peux être naïf mon pauvre, rigola la blonde.

Elle était à quelques centimètres de lui, et cette distance rapetissait dangereusement au fil des secondes. Un rictus fendait son visage. Il pouvait y lire l'envie, le désir. Oui, elle allait lui faire payer ses quatre jours d'abstinence. Oui, elle allait le rendre fou. S'il ne l'était pas déjà de s'être embarqué dans cette histoire. Voilà deux semaines qu'ils couchaient ensemble mais tout avait changé, il l'avait ignoré pendant quatre jours parce que tout avait changé. Oui, il ne vivait plus tout cela de la même façon, il la voyait autrement. Il le savait depuis que, dans cette clairière quelques jours auparavant, emporté par une telle vague de désir, les trois mots avaient failli sortir de sa bouche. Ces trois mots. Oui, il savait que s'ils sortaient, elle fuirait. Parce qu'elle était comme ça. Parce qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Parce qu'elle n'attendait rien de lui. Parce que s'il attendait quelque chose d'elle, elle partirait. Alors il avait préféré tout arrêter sans raison aucune. Et maintenant il allait payer.

Le souffle de la blonde effleurait les lèvres du brun, ses yeux fixant les siens. Le corps de la blonde, serré contre celui du brun. Il pouvait presque sentir sa peau au travers de ses vêtements. Ils sentaient la pointe de ses seins se durcir. Comme il avait rêvé de les caresser durant ces quatre jours, ces quatre longs jours sans elle, sans son corps, sans ses soupirs. Il n'avait jamais de sa vie autant rêvé éveillé. Une main se glissa sous son tee shirt pour venir le caresser, tandis que leurs lèvres se touchaient délicatement puis se heurtaient et s'unissait avec passion. Elles étaient avides de ce désir. Shikamaru perdit un peu le sens de la réalité et retourna la blonde dos au mur, l'embrassant, glissant à son tour sa main sous le pyjama de la blonde, caressant son ventre ses seins et ses hanches. Ses mains cherchaient vainement à combler le trou laissé par le désir. Il glissa ses jambes entre celles de la blonde et la portant la plaqua contre le mur. Leurs lèvres, prises de passion ne se décollaient pas. Son entrejambe durcit et la blonde gémit doucement. Des jambes se refermèrent sur sa taille et il se frotta doucement contre son amante. Celle-ci gémit encore un peu. La blonde arracha la couette du brun et se remettant sur ses pieds le poussa jusqu'à sa chambre. La elle reprit le contrôle et le plaqua contre la porte. Elle lui ôta son tee shirt sa main glissant sur son torse. Elle caressa l'entrejambe du brun et ce fut son tour de gémir.

-Oui, tu vas payer, dit-elle.

Elle se baissa et Shikamaru sentit son pantalon se dégrafer. Il tressaillit en sentant les doigts de la blonde et gémit lorsqu'elle y posa sa bouche. Les doigts de la blonde griffèrent son torse tandis qu'elle accélérait. Shikamaru rejeta la tête en arrière contre la porte et gémit encore et encore. Ses doigts agrippèrent les cheveux blonds et tiraient dessus avec force. Comment avait-il pu croire que cela se terminerait. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pouvait se passer d'elle. La furent ses dernières pensées. La violence de son désir lui fit perdre la tête. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, il se retrouva debout devant le bureau, la blonde assise devant lui et lui en elle. Il continua encore et encore, le bureau tanguant dangereusement et menaçant de perdre ses tiroirs. Puis, cela vint au moment culminant de leur coït, ils jouirent ensemble, presqu'en silence. Ils se laissèrent glisser par terre, nu et transpirant et tremblant encore de la violence de leur orgasme. La respiration leur manquait et ils haletaient comme après un cent mètre.

Témari vint doucement se coller à Shikamaru et lui, tira une couverture qui dépassait du lit et l'entendit sur eux.

-Finalement, j'ai payé aussi, rigola doucement la blonde.

-Non c'est moi qui ai le plus payé, sourit Shika.

-Bonne nuit flemmard.

-Bonne nuit galère.

La lune brillait haut dans la nuit et Shikamaru la regardait dormir. Finalement, il n'avait pas pu s'en séparer et tous ces points de QI n'y changeraient rien. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il était faible devant elle et son pouvoir. Elle avait une emprise presque démoniaque sur lui. Il allait devoir être plus malin et plus rusé pour lui échapper car il le savait, elle partirait sûrement si elle l'apprenait. Oui, alors qu'il la regardait, un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit pour la décrire: « magnifique ». D'autres lui en venaient notamment trois, les trois mots interdits alors, dans le secret de la nuit il les prononça à son oreille. Il s'approcha des mèches blondes, dégagea son oreille et lui susurra les trois mots qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire en face.

-Je t'aime.


End file.
